<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Picnic by Eternally_Exhausted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566244">Picnic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted'>Eternally_Exhausted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The LEGO Movie (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lunch date in the park.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emmet Brickowski/Wyldstyle | Lucy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy let herself into the apartment to find Emmet fluttering about the kitchen. “Lucy! You’re home!” he cheered when he heard the door click shut. She laughed as she accepted a hug and a peck on the cheek in greeting. “Did class go well?”</p><p>“It did, they’re catching on so quick. What’s all the fuss about?”</p><p>“Well I thought since it’s such a nice day out, we should have a picnic for lunch!” She smiled as he bounced on his toes, eager for her approval.</p><p>“That sounds like a great idea, babe. Are we going to the park?”</p><p>“Yeah! The trees there are turning such beautiful colors! And I’m already almost done packing!”</p><p>Lucy laughed again, taking his hands and kissing his fingers. “How about you relax and let me finish up? What’s left?”</p><p>“Oh, just the thermos of iced tea and cups and a blanket-”</p><p>“Got it.” She made her way into the kitchen, smiling as he followed and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder as she poured the tea into the thermos. “Babe, I can’t move like this,” she teased.</p><p>“Oh! Sorry.” Emmet released her, and she hurried to finish the packing, lifting the basket off the counter. She reached for his hand.</p><p>“We can cuddle all you like when we get to the park, okay?”</p><p>“Okay!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>